Incinerated
by sunshineandsonnyboy
Summary: Brian is long past broken in the two years since Justin left for New York. However, when the blonde surprises him with a visit, neither if them know how to act.
1. Chapter one

**STORY TITLE: **Incinerated

**CHAPTER TITLE:** Miserable

**WORD COUNT:** 1,047

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own QUEER AS FOLK, none of the characters or the places and events that have happened previously and sometimes with in my story. The QUEER AS FOLK people created them and I take no claim of them. However, my plot and these chapters and words are all mine.

**RATING:** M (Mature content= including a relationship between many gay sweaty men, mostly BRIAN AND JUSTIN-SO BEWARE.)

**CHAPTER ONE: **

Two years stuck in the never-ending rerun of his own life. It hadn't been kind to him either. Sure, his infamous looks and classic attitude hadn't changed much, but now at the age of twenty-six Brian Kinney is about to admit something for the first time in his life. "I'm lonely, you hear that world! I'm fucking lonely! BRIAN KINNEY IS LONELY!" His hands are thrown up as if in surrender to the heavens, not as if he believes in anything after death except the hopes of his form never aging and a particular blonde to accompany him for eternity in bed.

He shouts it loudly from the rooftop of his apartment building, earning quite a few 'SHUT THE FUCK UP's in the process. "Damn, two o'clock in the morning ain't what it used to be," Brian grumbles, sucking a drag from his hand rolled joint. Brian drops to the ledge, sitting heavily on the brick and trying to stifle a yawn. Even at the age of the thirty-six, the man is a vision, his perfectly kempt figure lounging aristocratically on the ledge as if it were a golden throne. There are minimal wrinkles around his eyes or mouth, possibly attesting to the fact that not many laughs had passed those lips during childhood, but that doesn't bother the auburn-haired man, his childhood was nothing to laugh about. Even his honey colored hazel eyes still have the glow of youth with in the depths, attracting even the attention of straight men to his curious nature. Yes, Brian Kinney had always been something of a mystery, no one quite understood what he was all about, not to mention his blatant blunt nature that seemed to precede him, but never seemed to dampen the line of girls desperate to date him. It seemed almost ironic that the man came out of the womb destined to be the best queer in the history of queers.

A quiet sigh sounds behind the stoned brunette, drawing his attention only slightly. "Brian if you miss him…like I know and everyone else know you do, then you should go visit him." The shot hits low, and Brian feels the air pushed out of him as he thinks of the past few years and how he only visited Justin in New York when the blonde boy had a show, and even then the brunette only snuck in and secretly visited, never letting on to Justin that he was ever there. It made him hollow inside to fall asleep every night without that familiar warmth beside him, huddled against his chest after a rather exuberant romp in the sack.

As much as Brian doesn't want to admit it he never would allow himself to see Justin because if he truly got the chance to touch him again, Brian would never let the boy go from his arms, and he would kidnap him back to Pittsburgh. He didn't mean those words he said to Justin about him being free to chose whichever path he decided, no, deep down in Brian's heart if it were his choice he would never let Justin leave the safety of his loft again. Of course, people have certain necessities and Brian's dreams of keeping Justin like a secret personal sex toy are just too inconvenient. Especially since Brian also has desires of showing off Justin as his and his alone.

"Mikey you're being ridiculous, queers aren't sharers, we suffer in silence. Fuck talk about feelings." Mikey expected the answer, knowing that had been the mantra Brian engrained in himself after the first time he had realized just how great being gay really was.

"Yeah, whatever Brian, ruin your life, you're just going to regret it." Michael hisses, pinching the bridge of his nose and exhaling hastily. Talking to Brian nowadays only seems to agitate the man, causing its own conflicts at home thanks to his sudden short temper. Ben however, has been more than accepting of the worry Michael has placed on Brian since Justin left.

Brian turns on him, standing from sitting on the ledge and stalking over to Mikey, his oldest friend, "Michael, I don't think you, the-the happy fucking faggot housewife, have any right to tell my how to run my life. These are my problems, my life, my fucking Justin. You don't have any fucking right sticking your nose into my business." Michael takes a step back from the whiplash, shocked at the sudden on-rush of Brian's anger.

The brunette man doesn't wait for a response, he pushes past Michael and walks down the apartment stairs heading back to his loft. His departure marks the end of the conversation in Mikey's eyes. So, the man turns to leave as well, and doesn't even bother stopping to check up on Brian, he just leaves, exhausted from the fight with his best friend. He grumbles all the way back to his house, and after stripping down to nothing, he slides into bed beside Ben and relaxes into the comforting heat of the man's back.

He lies awake for a few minutes, thinking, yet again, over the frustrating conversation with Brian. Michael lets his breath ghost over the bare flesh of Ben's neck and bites his lip at the thought of ever having to give the man up. His heart suddenly goes out to Brian, who is currently dealing with all that by himself. However, a flare of anger sparks in Michael at the thought that Brian is separating himself by choice, Mikey himself has been trying to get him to talk for ages, but the damn stubborn fool just wants to wallow in pain by himself.

/

Brian strips silently, shivering as the cold air hits his body. He finishes off the joint before laying down in his bed, over top the messy sheets, and staring at the ceiling. Hours pass before he closes his eyes and finally feels sleep trapping him, however, by then it is already five in the morning and the sun is already rising. Sunlight streams in through his huge windows, but still the brunette sleeps, his soft snores echoing through the empty loft. Somewhere in the air a blonde miserably curls up on a crowded plane, dreaming of the chance to see the brunette again.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter to my new fic. Uhhhhhhm, so to explain something really fast, i posted two chapters of this before, but i accidentally screwed it up because **

**1. i wasn't quite happy with what i wrote**

**2. since i usually post late at night i for some reason posted a chapter of another story of mine that made absolutely no sense when you read the first chapter of this one annnnnndddd when i tried to fix it screwed up on me and so i dunno. I deleted the whole story and went back on the past two chapters and revised them until i liked them C:**

**Okay, now with that over PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I'm not going to say things like I write faster when you review, but it makes me happy to see people enjoying my story.**

**-Hana**


	2. Chapter two

**STORY TITLE: **Incinerated

**CHAPTER TITLE:** Just don't understand

**WORD COUNT:** 2,097

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own QUEER AS FOLK, none of the characters or the places and events that have happened previously and sometimes with in my story. The QUEER AS FOLK people created them and I take no claim of them. However, my plot and these chapters and words are all mine.

**RATING:** M (Mature content= including a relationship between many gay sweaty men, mostly BRIAN AND JUSTIN-SO BEWARE.)

**CHAPTER TWO: **

A petite blonde emerges from a yellow taxicab, his smile radiating through the crisp Pittsburgh morning. However, as he passes the driver some money, and takes his bag further from the side of the street he can't help but feel the tiredness aching through ever joint of his body. Anxiousness warms his stomach and loneliness rings his eyes with dark bags. New York had chewed him up and spit him out with no mercy. The thought brings a wry smile to his lips, snip-its of his life in the big apple fluttering through his mind. The city may have eaten him up, but he at least fought some knowledge out of the high-rise plagued area.

He gazes up at the familiar loft, and swallows nervously, his mind thinking up a thousand possibilities if he were to walk right into that loft at the very moment. However, it is only six in the morning and Brian doesn't even get up until seven thirty to start getting ready for work. Justin loses the nerve to just rush into the loft and surprise the brunette, after the frosty attempts of conversation between Brian and himself for the last two years; he can't help but feel a little unnerved at the prospect. Their conversations had been riddled with one-word answers and grunts of agreement, neither of them getting up enough courage to utter the words both of them had been dying to hear, "_I miss you._"

Picking up his large duffel bag, he proceeds to walk himself to Debbie's house, knowing that the woman had given up her shifts at the diner after Carl died. Although it is a little bit of a walk he doesn't mind stretching his legs after the plane ride, and the cool air is comforting verses the warm, circulated air that the plane had spewed around the small interior. He can't deny the overwhelming feeling of home, and the comforting feeling of being back in familiar territory. Even after two years, he still feels like an outsider in New York, but this place is his home, the people, the sounds, and of course, the harsh man that had stolen Justin's first time.

Rubbing his jacketed arms, he tries to warm himself slightly, but abandons the attempt when he reaches the familiar neighborhood. Even at six in the morning, people are still walking the street, heading home after a long night, others leaving for their early jobs. Shouldering his bag differently he strolls up the quaint sidewalk, glancing around quickly before moving up the steps and positioning himself in front of the door. After a moment's hesitation in which he shuffles from one foot to the other; he reaches forward and presses the doorbell, hoping the exuberant woman is somehow up.

Justin lets his duffle bag drop to his feet and he warms his hand against his mouth, blowing against them weakly warming him slightly. The door opens slowly, a curious eye peeking out in hesitation, Justin offers a meek smile, "SUNSHINE!" The familiar ecstatic voice makes him feel welcome as the red wigged woman opens the door fully. Nothing had changed with the woman, maybe a few more wrinkles, but Justin doesn't care leaning forward to hug the woman happily.

"Deb!" Justin returns just as enthusiastically, patting her back and nearly squeezing the life out of her in return. "How are you doing?" The blonde asks the perky woman standing in front of him.

"Oh you know, not so busy now that I'm not working at the diner. Kind of bored not working these tits to the bone!" Justin rolls his eyes at her calm remarks and hugs her yet again; not realizing how much he had missed her. "Now come inside sweetie, it's fucking freezing out here!" Debbie takes them inside, closing the door with a shudder. Every year it seemed she became more and more susceptible to the cold. She quickly sets about making coffee, watching the liquid start to collect in the pot. Leaving it to brew she moves back to the living room, where Justin is warming himself on the couch. Thankfully, she had thought to put on a fire this morning when she woke up freezing, it is put to good use as the warmth radiates around the small room.

"How about you Sunshine? You go and see Mr. bright and shiny himself yet?" Debbie asks, placing herself next to the blonde on the couch. Her fluffy slippers keeping her toes from touching the ice-cold floors and her pajamas match with a rainbow swirl pattern that is made of flannel. She gets up quickly when she hears that the coffee maker is done, she pours two mugs, adding milk to Justin's and leaving hers black.

"Not yet, I just got into Pitts this morning, took me forty minutes by cab to get here," he takes the cup of coffee offered to him and drinks it, relishing the heat as it spreads through his body. "I kinda chickened out when I got dropped off in front of Brian's place. We haven't really been speaking much lately, of course that isn't so surprising, because Brian never talks much about his feelings anyways and that's really all I want to hear when I'm in New York missing him." Justin gives a nervous laugh at the end, upset that their conversations had always ended in unfamiliar silences; before things had been pleasant, practically comfortable with everything they did for each other.

"Yeah sweetie, but that's Brian—" Debbie pauses, debating with herself whether she should tell Justin about the recent change in his 'lover'. Taking one look at the poor boy's face, she shakes her head, realizing he would figure it out once he stepped through the door of the loft. "Have you seen Michael, Ben, and Hunter yet? Maybe Emmett or Ted?" She asks warmly.

"No, you're the first one!"

"Oh Justin that's so sweet! Well if something goes wrong, or you need a place to stay you know my house is always open. It's actually even more vacant than usual because Emmett moved into Drew's place and they're getting along just great." She admits, glancing around her quiet house, slightly annoyed that she only lived there now. "I might just open up a home for wayward queers if I'm along much longer!" This prompts a laugh from the blonde just imagining watching Debbie lay down the law for some scared twinks.

"Thanks Deb, but I'm hoping nothing blows up in my face at the moment, and I'm more than wishing that I get to sleep in a certain bed tonight." Debbie doesn't have to reply to know that the blonde's thoughts are on the empty spot next to Brian.

"Okay Sunshine, do you at least need to crash at here for an hour or two and get cleaned up? No offence but you smell like baby's vomit and ball sweat and not the kind you like." She flashes her kind smile and Justin rolls his eyes again accepting the offer to stay and 'freshen' up. Debbie reminds him where the spare towels are, and that his favorite shampoo is under the sink. However, before he leaves for upstairs she promises to invite everyone over to her place tonight for a welcome home dinner. Justin agrees tentatively, having hoped that he would be prior occupied with Brian's affections, but the longer he waits to meet with man the more he is agonizing over their first meeting in practically two years.

Justin slowly walks up the stairs and down the hall to Michael's room, remembering when he used to live here since Brian was more than fed up with having him at the loft. However, Justin just liked the fact that he was still somewhat a part of Brian's life, and from then on he had weaved himself in to the fabric of Brian's existence. The blonde had been trying to make it so that Brian could never think of another man but him, and he had thought it worked when they were going to get married, and he was even still completely sure that Brian loved him, and that the reason they didn't get married is because they realized what they were doing was silly. Neither of them needed a ceremony to know that they loved each other. Except, after Justin went to New York, and the months turned into two years he felt a growing rift between the two of them. Not that there hadn't always been a barrier between Justin and Brian's emotions, but now it seemed as if Brian didn't even want to talk to him. Justin still feels as much in love with the brunette as he had always been, but he isn't sure if Brian feels the same. His emotions had always been a mystery to him, only a few glimpses had been shown to him in the past, and the thought frustrates him, more than anything he wants to be able to read the brunette like a book, because that is what Brian can do to him. Not being able to do it in return makes him feel like he is constantly on display, as if nothing he thinks will ever stay inside his pretty little head.

He makes his way into Mikey's old room and smirks at all the remnants of himself and Mikey once living in this room that remain and are mixed together. Justin moves over to the desk and opens the middle drawer, moving a few books he pulls out the papers mixed together that had been resting at the bottom. Justin moves to the bed kneeling in front and spreading the papers out in front of him with a heavy sigh. The first four were drawing of Brian and Justin in different situations. One was of them kissing softly their hands intertwined as they stand facing each other. Another was just a fast sketch of their silhouettes touching foreheads in dawns light coming in through a window. The last two were detailed drawings of Brian's sleeping face, both capturing the childish innocence that overcomes him when he is sleeping.

Among the papers was the picture that Justin had first seen when he came into this room, of Michael and Brian. He had loved the youthful carefree look on Brian's face. It made all the feelings he knew he felt swell up again and bubble over the top, his chest aching from the cavern seemingly developing between them.

The last three things were printed out pictures of Brian and Justin, each more hilarious than the last. Brian had taken Justin on a day trip to a beautiful park he had researched on the internet and there he had bought one of those wind and snap cameras for Justin to fool around with. In the end, most of the pictures had turned out awful because either Brian covered his face or the pictures were blurry. However, three of the pictures turned out great, and Justin just had to keep them.

The first was of Justin sitting in Brian's lap after Brian had sat down on a bench and Justin plopped himself there and snapped a quick picture of them. Brian had let slip through a quick flash of delight which had been caught on camera before Justin was pushed off and Brian walked off grumbling.

The second was of Brian standing near a lake at sunset, he wasn't paying attention, and so Justin snuck up in front of him and snapped at picture of him thinking deeply. When Justin got it developed, he couldn't believe the emotions playing across the brunette's face. There were so many memories hidden in those eyes, and sadness along with happiness in the edges of his smile.

The last was when they were in the hotel they were staying at and Brian was stripping Justin of his clothing, and the blonde smacked his lips against Brian's before taking the picture. It turned out beautifully from the surprise factor on Brian's face.

Coming out of his little world Justin holds back the tears threatening to fall, and shuffles that stack of pages back together, deciding that now is as good as any to take these. He had left them before because he wasn't ready to take them as his own, but now he can't bear the thought of leaving them any longer. Opening his duffle bag, he places the images in there and gets out another change of clothes and some shampoo and soap, finally getting around to taking that shower.

**Thanks for reading the second chapter!**

**Comments are always nice, what do you think?**

**ALERT/REVIEW/AUTHOR ALERT/QUESTIONS?**

**-Hana**


	3. Chapter three

**STORY TITLE: **Incinerated

**CHAPTER TITLE:** it's left me speechless and brain dead.

**WORD COUNT:** 2,476

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own QUEER AS FOLK, none of the characters or the places and events that have happened previously and sometimes with in my story. The QUEER AS FOLK people created them and I take no claim of them. However, my plot and these chapters and words are all mine.

**RATING:** M (Mature content= including a relationship between many gay sweaty men, mostly BRIAN AND JUSTIN-SO BEWARE.)

**CHAPTER THREE: **

[still same day as Justin's arrival]

Brian wakes drowsily, his head throbbing from the booze and his ego bruised from his self-destructive ways. In the background he hears his phone ringing, but he ignores the buzzing in favor of rolling over, feeling all the aches in his form. The cold air hits his exposed parts, shaking him out of the comfortable blanket of sleep that had been trying to reclaim him.

His eyes alight on the mobile phone sitting on his bedside table, minutes pass as he debates whether to call Justin or not. From the flickering numbers of his clock he can tell that it is a little before noon, specifically 11:45 am; so Justin would be up. There is nothing stopping him from dialing the memorized number and calling the blonde that has been haunting his dreams for a while now. Almost every day since Justin had left he had turned to look at that phone, and only a few times out of those two years had he actually gotten the balls to call the blonde and awkwardly talk to him about how he is doing. Anything seemed to be better at the time than when he was trying to make meaningless small talk with Justin. However, it eased his fears whenever he heard the excited greeting from the blonde on the other line, the relief was so great he almost let slip some of the things on his mind, but he quickly covered with an easy question about what Justin did that day, and at first the blonde would be off talking about everything that had happened to him. Except, after the first few calls Justin caught on and they regressed into stiff conversation. Each of them became practically speechless with the inability to talk without letting something dire slip from between their lips, god forbid either of them admit they miss the other.

Brian rolls over again, refusing to look at the phone anymore. He's exhausted emotionally and physically, and no amount of sleep will fix that, he knows. Only a certain blonde can possibly cure his sleep problems, but he knows that won't be anytime soon.

The brunette doesn't know why he tortures himself, all around his loft are pictures that were done by Justin. At every art show Brian went to of Justin's, he bought at least one thing, and that doesn't include the very first picture Justin ever drew of him while he was asleep and naked in bed. There are also countless sketchbook pages that he had hung up when Debbie came over with a pad she had found around her house. Since Justin was already in New York at the time, and the sketches were from when Justin had still been living with Debbie; he took them.

They blanket his walls with white paper, smudged with charcoal or pencil, others paintings, each one with a distinct memory of Justin attached to it. Some are distinct memories etched into paper from events that had happened within the familiar loft walls. Sunsets and sunrises coming through huge picture windows, or silhouettes sketched against imaginary walls. Some are simple figure drawings of Brian and Gus making the dad's heart ache for his blonde artist and for his son tucked away up in Canada. The simple thought however, that the boy would be coming down with his moms for Christmas makes him feel better.

Brian groans softly, pushing himself up from the bed and heading to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he hops in the shower annoyed with himself. He vigorously scrubs his body with a bar of soap, and rakes his fingers along his scalp aggressively cleaning himself to get his mind off everything else.

Only after, he has thoroughly cleaned himself does he shut the showerhead off, and as he exits the shower, towels himself dry. Except, the sudden reminder of Christmas halts him, making him wonder as to what he would be dragged into this year. He had never liked Christmas parties, more so now. Grumbling to himself, the brunette swipes his hand over his face, not liking the look of the future. Something tells him certain people, his so called 'friends' would drag him to yet another Christmas party to try and brighten his mood, but nothing ever made Brian feel well on Christmas. The colorful lights simply made his stomach flutter, and the cheery people make him nauseous and riddled with headaches, Brian had long since convinced himself that the holidays were trouble.

As Brian wraps the towel around his waist, he stares at himself in the mirror, his eyes raking over his own reflection. He doesn't miss the bags developing underneath his eyes, nor the almost permanent frown now on his face. Brian turns away from the mirror, disgusted with the image.

He again grumbles quietly and stalks out of the bathroom, fed up with all the sudden self-pity. "If he fucking wants to stay in New York I have nothing to say." The brunette gets dressed in one of his expensive Armani suits, all the while wondering why he even bothers going to work today, in the back of his mind he hears that nagging little voice saying, _because if you stay home you start to think too much about him_. "Of course."

Brian grabs his briefcase and car keys and heads out to his corvette, smirking at the sleek look of his expensive buy. "Damn fine fuck-machine if I do say so myself."

He heads off to Kinnetik his engine purring nicely, making his mood suddenly quite a bit better. It is amazing how a simple ride to work can suddenly turn the man's mood around…slightly.

/

[still the same day as Justin's arrival/at the same time]

Justin gets out of the shower, and after taking his time getting ready, and looking through a sketchbook he had brought with him from New York, he sets off from Debbie's house to go and find Michael and Ben. He finds Michael bent over a box of comic books on the floor, looking through each and every single one. Getting a mischievous glint in his eyes, he sneaks up behind the geeky man and jumps at him, screaming, "boo!"

"HOLY SHIT…ho-holy shit! Justin when did you get in?" Michael murmurs in awe, getting up from his sprawled position on the floor and giving the blonde boy a hug.

"Early this morning, I've seen your mom at her house, and then I got changed because the flight was tiring…and sweaty. Anyways you're the second person I've seen since I'm back!" Justin gives him another hug, finally realizing how much he has missed the life he had in Pittsburgh, everything that had happened, all the memories.

"So, Boy Wonder hasn't gone to see the amazing Rage yet."

Justin looks sheepish fiddling with his duffle bag that he's been hauling around all day, "yeah…well I chickened out this morning."

"All for the best I guess, I mean last night he wasn—Er nevermind." Michael trails off, thinking back to the frustrating fight he had with Brian over the blonde [really] early this morning.

Justin just raises his eyebrow, assuming what the brunette had been up to last night, "let me guess he was at Babylon, by the way how does it look, I haven't been back since Brian rebuilt it and sold it—anyways he got a trick…or two or three, which means he was busy last night."

"Yeah…" Michael cringes at the thought that Brian hasn't been going to Babylon recently at all, he's mostly been sticking to Woody's or the Liberty Diner and turning down every hot guy. However perfect the news might seem, it meant that something was horribly wrong with the hottest lay in Pittsburgh.

"OH, speaking of Brian, I have some new sketches for the next issue of Rage—" Justin doesn't have time to finish as Michael launches a hug attack on him, profusely thanking him.

"Damn, Justin I thought you were quitting making the comic when you started focusing completely on school and trying to become a big hotshot artist in NY. I mean less and less ideas came and then I just didn't hear from you anymore…none of us heard from you."

"Uhm, yeah, well I was working a lot to pay for my apartment, and the reason I am suddenly here is because I finally found a roommate and now I am splitting the rent so I don't have to work as much." Justin pulls out his sketchbook, flipping to the five pages he had sketched up in New York and on the plane ride over. "Anyways, here are five pages that I did half a rough sketch for. So I was thinking that we would have Rage save JT from possibly being frozen forever on another planet by…some villain." Michael frowns softly.

"You've been waiting for Brian to do that for a while now haven't you?" Michael mumbles, watching the bright smile on the blonde's face suddenly dim greatly.

"New York hasn't been working out, sure I've met great people, and I'm learning a lot, not to mention I've been selling a lot of my works…but it's just so different from here. Art was fun when I was here, but up there I'm making it for just other people…" Justin closes his mouth before he spills the secret that he is always making art for Brian, that he wants the brunette to eat up every single piece of his works as if it were candy made specifically for his palette. He desires to put some trace of Brian in everything he does because if he hadn't, in the past two years, he would have given up the hope that the brunette loved him. Something inside him urged to keep believing that there was some other reason for the man to not come visit him than the fact that he had been forgotten.

"He loves you, still." Michael assures quietly, wanting the blonde to figure it out for himself, but still pained to see boy wonder so self-conscious. "Don't worry he's been—"

"Michael I came by to bring you coffee and ask if you were free for lunch later, I can come—" Ben stops slowly, having not noticed the blonde when he first walked in and started prattling on while trying to remember which of the two coffees was his own. "Justin…" The surprise is evident on his face, and after not seeing the blonde for two years it comes as a shock to just suddenly have him appear.

"Fuck, guys, if you all keep acting as if you've seen a ghost I might just go back to New York," but there is no threat in his voice, and both men move forward to hug him, Justin pats them on the back, thankful for the many hugs he had already gotten. "Mikey you need to stop hugging me; you're going to squeeze my ribcage right out of me." Justin jokes, fake wincing as he runs his fingers along a few of his ribs.

"When did you get back?" The professor asks over his glasses, sharing a glance with Michael before returning his gaze back to Justin.

"Uhm, how about we get Justin to tell his story later, we'll invite everyone over to our house and—"

"No need, Debbie is already planning a get together at her house. I'm just the messenger." Justin smiles, buttoning up his jacket to keep himself warm. He thanks the plaid scarf Brian got him for Christmas one year keeps his neck, ears, and lower face warm. While a gray, beanie protects his head. Ever since the disaster with the pink posse, Justin will never shave his hair, he lets his blonde hair grow to mid-length, reaching a few inches below his ears with shaggy ends. Not to mention he knows Brian likes it better that way, the man always liked something to grab on to.

"Oh how wonderful!" Ben murmurs, finally remembering the coffees in his hand, he passes the one off to Michael and sips his own, tossing the tray out in a nearby trash can.

"So, where's Hunter?" Justin ventures.

"He's off touring Europe, back-packing with his new girlfriend Terra, she's pretty ambitious that girl, and adorable if I do say so myself!" Michael gushes, watching Ben roll his eyes jokingly. "So what time does mom want us over?"

"She said before I left, around…six I think." Justin smiles sheepishly, feeing awkward after such a long absence. It's almost funny how little he knows about what is going on now, two years is longer than he had expected, and it seems everything is different. Even Michael's comic book store is rearranged differently, and seems to be filled with more merchandise than it had before. "Hey…have you guys seen Melanie, Lindsay, Gus, and JR a lot?"

Both men share knowing glances, since Justin had been so invested in Brian it was common for him to become attached to the little boy that had the same DNA as the infamous Brian Kinney.

"Not really, we keep in touch, but it is hard for them to travel so often, we go up there a lot, but it's rare for them to ever come down here. Well, except for Christmas. They stay for the holidays and New Years, and then they leave a few days after." Ben explains, "In fact, they should be coming in a few days, it'll be on the…19th, this Sunday. Mikey and I are going to pick them up at the airport." Justin brightens at the thought, he had missed the young boy that would now be seven, and Lindsay had always been one of his closest confidants, not to mention she was the one who first took interest in his art.

Justin looks at his watch, surprised at how much time had already gone by with just these simple conversations. "Well I should go, you two should tell Emmett and Ted to come to Debbie's tonight and I'll surprise them…" Justin trails off, looking at his watch again. "I'll meet you guys there after I take care of Brian…" Again, the two men share a look, understanding that the blonde is possibly willingly walking over a land mine.

"Good luck!" Michael wishes sweetly, genuinely hoping that the two of them would just fuck and get all the awkward tension over with. Two years was long enough for Mikey to see Brian in a pit.

"Thanks…" Justin mumbles as he waves goodbye. He leaves the comic book store behind, striding briskly down the street back to Debbie's house. He curses the fact that he hadn't thought to bring his bag with him, now he has to go all the way back and get it before he heads over to Brian's.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading my 3rd chapter!**

**Honestly, this is the favorite story I am writing at the moment! **

**SO THANKS FOR LEAVING ME NICE COMMENTS: **

_rawrxamberx_

and

_reiselust161_

**REVIEWS/ALERTS/ANNNNNYYYYTTTHHHHIIINNNNNGGGG: LOVE **

**-Hana**


	4. Chapter four

**STORY TITLE: **Incinerated

**CHAPTER TITLE:** I thought dreams lasted forever

**WORD COUNT:** 4,350

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own QUEER AS FOLK, none of the characters or the places and events that have happened previously and sometimes with in my story. The QUEER AS FOLK people created them and I take no claim of them. However, my plot and these chapters and words are all mine.

**RATING:** M (Mature content= including a relationship between many gay sweaty men, mostly BRIAN AND JUSTIN-SO BEWARE.)

**CHAPTER FOUR: **

"_Be like the bird that, passing on her flight awhile on boughs too slight, feels them give way beneath her, and yet sings, knowing that she hath wings."__ –Victor Hugo_

Justin holds his breath as he buzzes up to Brian's loft, sure, Justin knows the code to get into the building, but he wonders silently if the brunette is up there. However, upon receiving no answer, Justin has to admit to himself that he didn't want Brian to answer to the buzzes, the blonde would have run away in fear.

Typing in the simple code, he lets himself into the building. He rides the elevator up to Brian's floor, nervously tapping his foot as the elevator levels on the designated floor, and becomes still. Taking a deep breath, the blonde stands in front of the solid metal door that had seen every encounter Brian had ever made. More hands than a pay phone had touched this door, and each one held a different story. Justin drops his duffle bag on the floor with an inaudible sigh.

Shakily the blonde digs under his t-shirt, finding the silver chain he had bought on some random street corner in New York, he pulls it above the collar of his shirt where he can see what is attached. Letting the item drop and bounce off his chest once, the movements controlled by the fact that necklace is still around his neck, he reaches behind his neck and unhooks the latch so that the necklace comes apart in his hands, allowing the object, a simple key, to be used on the door.

That key had seen a lot too, sweat clings to the metal teeth, having previously been glued to a nervous boy's chest. The key watches as Justin moves forward and twists the object in the lock, allowing himself into the loft…his home, his and Brian's home. It's almost funny how he still doesn't think of his apartment in New York as his home, but that is because it's not, this will always be his home.

Justin forgets himself for a moment, walking into the familiar apartment, looking at everything as if he hadn't been absent from the surroundings for two years. He leaves his duffle bag in front of the door, the key clutched tightly in his hand as he moves around the warm loft, touching the walls, the counter, the fridge, the table, the Italian sofa. His eyes fall on the papers cluttering the walls, every available space having a piece of sketch paper taped to the surface. He notices his drawings, paintings; doodles are what clutter the walls. Justin can barely breath for a second, recognizing a few huge paintings as ones he had only done a few shows ago, shows that had been in New York.

"Brian WAS there." Justin whimpers, collapsing on his knees in the middle of the room. The key clatters out of his hand, sliding across the floor and landing a few feet away from him. "The ass…" His words start out soft, but gain in momentum and power, echoing slightly around the spacious loft. "That complete ASS, he was there and he didn't even FUCKING SAY ANYTHING!" Justin gets up from the ground and stalks back to the front door, he roughly grabs his duffle bag and practically throws the sliding metal door closed, getting a satisfied bang in the process. He drags his duffle bag across the room, up the three tiny stairs and over to the dresser and closet on the left side of his and Brian's bed. With a huff the blonde stops, finally feeling the heat warming him greatly, and the feeling of sweating under the many layers in the warm loft. Justin takes a moment to strip off his coat, scarf, hat, and boots; feeling better when the air hits his skin.

Now able to complete his task without dying of heat stroke, Justin sets about putting his clothes away, wanting to be prepared to talk to the brunette later and no matter what he wouldn't be thrown out, as was common when Brian didn't want to talk about something.

The blonde pauses, breath catching in his throat at the sight before him, after opening the closet, next to Brian's stuff there was still a space for all of Justin's things. It looked as if he had only left yesterday, even the shelf underneath didn't have any shoes on it, perfectly open for the blonde's things. In a flurry the blonde whips around to the dresser and throws open his old drawer that had once housed all his under garments, socks, and sweaters. Just like the closest, nothing is held in the space, completely clear of any items, all except one.

Justin carefully picks up the velvet box, shaky fingers connecting with soft plush. He knows what it is even if he hadn't lain eyes on it, just touching it would have been enough. "He kept them?" The blonde opens the ring box, gazing in at the two sterling silver wedding bands that had never been put to use. They were plain, no hint of even a pattern on the outside of the ring, but that never bothered Justin, simplicity seemed to be the word for their relationship, at least everything was easier that way. He moves to kneel in front of the bed and places the box on the sheets, taking the smaller one out for himself and sliding it on his ring finger, enjoying the comforting feel of the cold metal. The blonde flexes his hand a few times, noticing the glint of metal on his finger as he moves. Grinning beautifully, Justin lovingly closes the box and places it back in the middle of the drawer. Slowly the blonde fills in his clothing around the box, leaving nothing touching the box sitting almost royally in the middle, all alone. For the rest of his things like t-shirts and jeans Justin puts those on hangers, hangs them up in the closet, and puts his extra pair of shoes on the bottom shelf. Justin pulls out his well loved across the body messenger bag that he had been using for a long time. Inside he places his cell phone, all of his sketchbooks, pencils and aimless things that had fallen out and were rolling around in the bottom of his duffle bag. With a final check, Justin kicks his flattened duffle bag in the closet and closes the door leaving no trace of himself, well unless you were to open the door.

Justin quickly admires the ring again, blushing lightly when he realizes what the purpose for those rings had been, but he places a possessive hand around it, knowing it is his by definition, and now that he has it on his hand, nothing is taking the sucker off. With a quick second thought, Justin carefully opens his drawer again and takes out the ring box, opening the lid as slowly as before, smiling when he thinks of this ring as Brian's. He takes the ring out and holds the cold metal in the palm of his hand, leveling it with eye height he lets his eyes wander over the sleek metal. Small-inscribed script on the inner side of the band catches Justin's eye, and he moves the ring even closer for inspection. It takes him a second to even read the small words that circle around the middle of the inner side of the ring, but the sentence makes him drop the ring box in his other hand. "_I want to live in Sunshine, always._"

Justin quickly rips off his own ring, flipping it so that he can see in the inside easier. _"come on sonny boy._" He nearly drops both rings as he holds them together in his hand. Shakily he places his ring back on his finger and picks up the discarded box on the floor. Closing it carefully and placing the empty ring box back in the drawer; Justin closes it with a slight thump. Padding back down those three stairs Justin scans the floor quickly, looking for his key and necklace that he had discarded so thoughtlessly. Justin locates them on the floor and bends down to pick them up. The blonde silently slips the ring meant for Brian onto the silver chain, and clips the necklace back around his neck and tucks it under the neck of his shirt, inhaling sharply when the cold metal hits his sensitive skin. Shouldering his messenger bag again, Justin retreats out the front door, locking it behind him in his wake.

/

Brian watches the pacing shadow at his frosted glass door to his office. Another shadow joins the already agitated one, causing the auburn-haired man to let loose another frustrated sigh.

"Cynthia, Teddy, if you don't stop pacing this instant I'm going to fire your asses." Brian hisses, knowing the pair of them heard him because instantly their shadows still in front of the door.

Cynthia bites her lip; sucking up her courage, she opens the door without a second thought and storms into the office. Brian looks less than pleased at the sudden intrusion, hoping that his warning would put them back to work and out of his hair.

"What could you possibly have to say that doesn't have anything to do with the topics I outlawed within this office?" Brian growls warningly, having had to cover for the past two years a list of things that Brian, under any means, would never talk about.

"Brian," Cynthia scolds, placing a pile of files down onto his desk for him to look through and choose clients, "Ted and I were just wondering why you were late today." She stands next to his desk, hands behind her back with a relaxed posture. After a minute of Brian just staring at her she sighs, frustrated and leans on the desk, looking him straight in the eye, "Are you going to tell me why you were late?" She pauses again, waiting for a reply, when Brian gives her his, 'I can't believe you're trying this shit' look, Cynthia gives up with a huff, "well then get to work, you need to accept at least half of this stack to meet the monthly requirement, however you can do all if you so feel like it." She leaves without another word, passing a skittish Ted Schmidt on the way.

"Oh Teddy!" Brian calls in a singsong voice, making Ted jump in fright, Brian is certainly pissed off today, his tone was anything but happy.

Ted walks into the room, making sure his eyes land on anything but the deep pits of Brian's irises that have drawn many a foe in and spit them out with lack of mercy. "If you ever pace outside my office again, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll wish you never liked to take it up the chute." However, Ted knows it isn't only about fluttering around the outside of Brian's office. The successful man doesn't want to be asked the questions he knows are on his employee's minds. The threat strikes home for Ted, and he swallows nervously, "anything else Brian?"

"No, go, I have a headache." After having shared so much with Ted already, Brian doesn't feel comfortable being any closer to the man than he has to. The scare with his cancer, and now with the whole Justin thing, Brian can't stand the possibility of people talking about his 'broken heart' behind his back. He'd rather even get it all out in the open and deny all the claims than let any rumors float around.

The brunette reaches across his desk and picks up the ringing phone, his tone as he answers the call is almost hostile, "Kinnetik, Brian Kinney's office."

"Hey Bri," the all too familiar voice greets him.

"Hello Debbie, are you so bored now that you've taken to calling me up just to fucking annoy me?" Brian growls, pinching the bridge of his nose between two of his fingers on his free hand.

"Watch your attitude mister!" Debbie hisses, one minute all she-devil, and the next back to her old self, "anyways I was just calling to ask if you wanted to come to dinner at my place tonight, I'm having a big get together?"

Brian sighs, "No Deb, I don—"

"It wasn't a question actually, more of a demand." Debbie states forcefully, pulling out the old parent voice with the brunette. It had been used on him many times before, and even this time he still feels a shiver run down his spine.

"Fine," He agrees grudgingly, "what time?"

"Around six would be great, see you there sweetie!" Debbie goodbyes before hanging up the phone. Brian sits there for a second with the receiver still in his hand, the dial tone beeping at him across the line. Popping out of his little day dream the man puts the phone back on the hook and grumbles to himself about apparently not getting a quiet night tonight. Of course, Brian's idea of tonight was more along the lines of heading over to Woody's and throwing back a series of shots, letting a few desperates buy him a drink and then ditch before anyone decided they wanted to take him home. Except, now he is being forced over to Debbie's house, where everyone is on thin ice with him, and no one has any good conversations anymore because they are too afraid to walk over a land mine with Brian. Hanging out with his friends had recently gotten awkward, so Brian had started to avoid it at all cost.

Brian decides he is going to put in another good hour and a half before he heads home to drop off his briefcase and put on a change of clothes.

/

Justin crosses the road in front of his mother's new house. After getting married to Tucker, she had decided it was high time to get rid of all the reminders of her old husband. Therefore, she moved herself, Tucker, and Justin's little sister, Molly, to a new neighborhood and a nicer house. It seemed to improve everyone's moods, since Jennifer was slightly depressed at seeing her son so little. She went up to New York for as many of his shows as she could, but it just wasn't the same as having him in the same city.

Smiling happily, the blonde knocks on the front door and presses the door bell once. After a few minutes a girl answers the door, "hello—JUSTIN!" She leaps out the door and wraps her arms around him, even after just two years she has already grown up quite a lot, into her mid-teens now and filling out. Justin has to admit she probably has quite a few boys drooling after her.

"Hey Molly." Justin greets hugging her back.

"Did you bring me anything?" She asks a glint in her eyes, half joking, half not.

"Of course, I don't think you'd let me into the house if I didn't have anything!" Justin teases, pulling out a mysterious round object wrapped in tissue paper, with had the edges pulled up together kind of making it look like a volcano tied around the middle with colorful ribbon. He hands it over and watches the fascination in her eyes as she tears the paper off and uncovers the glass orb. Within the glass prison is a mixture of colored water and glitter incasing a fixed realistic looking moon. "In the darkness it looks like the night sky with the available light glinting off the floating glitter." Justin mumbles, watching the look of awe on her face as she twists around in her palm. The blonde had found them one day when wandering around New York City, he had bought a hand held one for her, and got another one for Brian that needed two hands to hold. It was bigger and even prettier since there was more glitter inside for light to bounce off. He plans to give it to him whenever they reunite.

"Molly who's at the door? How many times have I told you not to open it for stra—" Jennifer all but drops the pile of mail in her hands, her hands immediately coming up to cover her mouth in surprise. She rushes towards her son, enveloping him in a strong hug and nearly squeezing the life out of him. "Baby, when did you come home?" She nearly yells, drawing the attention of Tucker who makes his way from the back of the house at the commotion. At first Justin didn't like the fact that his mother was dating so much younger than her, but after spending a little time with the man it became clearly obvious that he was in deep love with Justin's mother, and that was good enough for the blonde who had gone through the same problems with loving Brian. Justin can relate to Tucker since both of them were fighting against other people who only saw their age difference.

Tucker smiles when he sees the blonde wrapped in his mother's arms. The man reaches down to pick up the dropped male and Justin gives a little wave, that being all he can manage when he can barely breathe. "Mo-mom can-can't bre-breathe!" The mother hurriedly lets him out of her death grip, but keeps him to her at arm's length with her hands on his shoulders.

"You should have called to tell us you were coming in; we could have come to get you at the airport!" She whimpers, messing with the blonde's hair and rubbing at some dirt that she apparently thought was there. Justin rolls his eyes at her motherly affections and moves them into the house, not wanting to be out in the cold anymore. Inside his house Christmas decorations are up everywhere. The banister up the stairs is wrapped in fake garland with pretty twinkling lights and red and gold ribbons, while he can see a Christmas tree lighting the living room and had seen icicle lights hanging on the outside of the house when he had walked up.

"It was sort of a last minute decision, wasn't quite sure I was doing it myself up until I stepped onto the plane." Justin admits, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh, sweetie…" Justin sighs lightly, expecting the next question as he had with everyone else. It seemed all that anyone cared about was one, why he had left New York, and two, if he had seen Brian yet. Was their relationship really that important to everyone. It had seemed when they first got together that all anyone was trying to do was convince him to stop chasing the brunette, but now everyone is asking when he is going to see the man.

"No mom I haven't seen him yet." Justin fills in, seeing the tiny flash of pity crossing her eyes, but it is gone before Justin can comment on it and he bites his lip to keep from saying something rude.

Jennifer looks at him for a second, making sure her baby boy is all right, and notices the glint of silver on his ring finger. "Justin where did you get the ring?" Her voice cracks when she says his name, shock lacing itself into her speech.

"Er, it's actually the rings Brian had for our wedding…he kept them…it's kind of a long story how I ended up with it." Justin lies, not wanting to have to tell how he had gone to their loft when he knew the brunette wouldn't be around just so that he wouldn't have to see him, and then he unpacked his things and went snooping a bit about found the rings.

Thoughtlessly, Justin touches the surface of his t-shirt, where under he can feel the bump of Brian's ring on his silver chain.

Jennifer shuffles them all into the living room and gets Justin to sit down to talk about his time in New York, however, not much had changed since he last saw her for his recent art show. Tucker joked around with him and got into an interesting conversation about art and music while Jennifer commented on the ball that Justin had gotten for his little sister. Being home is nice, seeing his family even better, and he can only send a silent prayer that another certain someone will be excited to see him.

"Oh, Debbie wanted me to invite you guys for a get together tonight to apparently welcome me home, it's at six…which is in an hour." Justin gulps, knowing that Debbie was going to be inviting Brian.

"Oh yay!" Molly yelps, having developed a strong attachment to Debbie as everyone had, not to mention Emmett and her were pretty good friends now. "Please mom can we go?" Molly begs, turning to her mother.

"Well of course, it is a welcome home party for Justin." Her smile melts lovingly, as she gazes over her child seeing how mature he had gotten in such a short time. "Oh sweetie." She gushes, walking over to her son and placing her hands on either side of his face. He sits there awkwardly, waiting for his mom to say something, but she just stands there staring at him.

"Er, mom we need to start heading over to Deb's." Justin murmurs, watching her snap out of her trance.

"Yes, yes of course." Tucker wraps a loving arm around her shoulders and leads them to the garage, Molly puts the alarm on the house on as she is the last one to leave, and locks the door behind her. All four of them hop in Tucker's truck, and they head over to Debbie's house.

/

Brian moves quietly through his apartment, looking through his new shopping bags for clothes to wear tonight. He had come home and taken another shower, tossing his clothes about the floor in his frustration.

Picking through his bag he decides on some Gucci jeans and boots, with an Armani sweater shirt with a zipper v-neck and a white undershirt, lastly his old Armani leather jacket. Sighing, the brunette leaves his apartment, careful to set his alarm so no one breaks in, and he leaves after locking the door.

It is a quiet drive over to Debbie's house in his corvette.

/

Justin smiles warmly as he rings Debbie's doorbell, they are a little early, but he doesn't mind. The woman opens the door with a big flurry, now changed out of her pajamas and in a festive Christmas sweater and matching red pants, a Santa hat adorns her head. She greets them excitedly, smearing a tad bit of flour one each of their coats, but no one seems to care. Justin leads them in, surprised to see everyone is already here…well except for Brian. Ted, Emmett, Drew, and Blake all look up to see who has arrived and the looks on their faces makes everyone else in the room nearly die. Emmett jumps up, rounding the couch in record time to hug the blonde that had done a disappearing act on everyone.

"Honey when did you get here?" Emmett questions, a quizzical look coming from Ted too, who had gotten up as well.

"This morning, I've been making the rounds to see everyone." They welcome him in without any more questions, and Justin thanks Molly for occupying Emmett and Drew with conversation so he doesn't have to answer anything else. All the questions today are starting to get to him. His mother and Tucker take the other half of the couch and Justin looks around realizing he has nowhere to sit. He takes this as a sign that he should probably go help out in the kitchen. Debbie is rushing around the compact kitchen, in the process of taking out a huge lasagna and putting in a corn soufflé.

"Hey Deb, anything I can do to help?" He asks lightly, leaning against the doorframe into the kitchen.

She turns around with a jump, startled by his sudden appearance, "Oh no deary…well you could get out enough plates and silverware and things, and I seemed to have forgotten to do that in my haste." Justin watches her for another second, as she forgets about him yet again and flies around the kitchen to get something out of the microwave and put something else in. The blonde walks to the drawer that holds all their silverware, and pulls out enough for the whole group, pausing slightly when he pulls out the last knife and fork, the ones for Brian. "Don't worry sunshine, he'll be here." Debbie soothes coming up behind him, scaring the blonde almost out of his socks.

Justin gets back to work and counts out the right amount of plates placing them on the table in a stack. Since there is definitely not going to be enough room for everyone around Debbie's small kitchen table everyone will be taking their dinner on their laps in the living room, but Justin prefers that, it's more comfortable.

Justin stiffens when he hears the front door open from the kitchen. Greetings signal the arrival of the illustrious brunette that had been floating through Justin's mind every waking second. Debbie pauses just long enough to pat him on the shoulder and give him a kiss on the cheek before shoving him in the direction of the living room. Everyone falls silent at his arrival, he almost feels like turning around and running away with the intent stares that are placed on him. However, the only stare that matters at the moment is a certain honey-hazel eyed gaze that is stock still in the open doorway.

"Brian…?" Justin mumbles, knowing the other man heard from the sudden melt of his features, but as quickly as they let through the rampant emotion, they lock up again.

The brunette enters the house fully, and shuts the door, no less than a slam, before sitting in a chair that Michael offers to him, trying to avoid more confrontation. Everyone shoots Justin a look, sympathizing with the blonde who is currently fighting back tears. Justin flees back to the kitchen.

* * *

**Thanks for the truly wonderful comments everyone especially:**

_InconspicuousBunny_

**as well as **

_reiselust161_

and

_Bryton4ever71_

**Anyways, the quote at the top is from Victor Hugo, and a lot of the things that I haven't explained in the first few chapters will be explained in the next few, I'm setting up for them, K!**

**OHHH, and I'm ignoring the fact that Brian told Justin he kept the rings at the end of Season 5, just pretend that never happened okay.**

**REVIEW/ALERT/AUTHOR ALERT/RECOMMEND TO SOMEONE**

**-Hana**


	5. Chapter five

**STORY TITLE: **Incinerated

**CHAPTER TITLE:** I wanna fall in love tonight and feel like part of this was always mine

**WORD COUNT:** 3,209

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own QUEER AS FOLK, none of the characters or the places and events that have happened previously and sometimes with in my story. The QUEER AS FOLK people created them and I take no claim of them. However, my plot and these chapters and words are all mine.

**RATING:** M (Mature content= including a relationship between many gay sweaty men, mostly BRIAN AND JUSTIN-SO BEWARE.)

**CHAPTER FIVE: **

Something highly odd for the Debbie Novotny household is for a dinner to be completely silent. She sits, slightly perturbed by the situation, and watches everyone awkwardly eat their dinner in the living room. Justin is on the floor in front of Michael and Ben, a comforting hand working its way every few moments onto his shoulder. A fact that doesn't escape Brian Kinney's notice. However, he pretends he doesn't notice in favor of glaring at a stain in the carpet, which Debbie is sure will catch fire if the brunette doesn't look away in the next second.

Every slight movement makes everyone jump, seemingly thinking that some big brawl is going to go down any second. Debbie huffs slightly, getting up to put her plate in the kitchen and steal a swig of brandy, what she is about to do calls for some liquid courage.

The room literally pulses for a second when she reenters the room, everyone jumping out of their skins at her movement. "Wow, ain't you the un-gayest bunch of queers I've ever seen." The red wigged woman scolds, standing at the head of the room and giving each and every one of them a stern look. She ignores the pleading look coming from her son to just drop it, and so she continues. "And you, what fuck do you think you are doing just parading your ass in here and ignoring the one man in your life that hasn't given up on your jack ass attitude?" Debbie gouges, pointing an accusing finger at Brain. The auburn-haired man glares at her, willing her to continue her tirade. Justin literally face palms, never having expected everyone to gang up on Brian, leaving was his own fault. "I can't believe you, the first thing you should have done was take him up in your arms and ask him—no tell him to never leave again. God knows you have been needing a little Sunshine lately." Debbie scolds, shaking her finger at Brian like a little kid who stole a cookie from the jar.

Brian stands almost immediately, taking the challenge, he had been looking for a fight all day, "Don't fucking tell me what to do he—"

"Everyone shut the hell up!" Justin screams, getting in between Brian and Debbie so that the all out pissing match would be stopped. "Debbie he didn't do anything, I was the one who came home without telling him, and then I ignored him all day long and didn't even spare a call to him when I was off seeing everyone else personally…" Justin mumbles, keeping his eyes downcast in fear of seeing something he doesn't want to in Brian's eyes. "…I left for New York." Justin whispers, now having the full attention of the room. He stays silent for a few minutes, wanting to melt and sink into the fibers of the carpet, anything but be put on the spot at the moment. "Everyone…thanks for coming to welcome me home, it's great to be back…but I think this means the party's over." Justin apologizes with his eyes, finally daring to look up, but forgoes looking anywhere near Brian. No one moves at first, their curiosity making them want to stay. However, Ben the ever mindful one, gets up and signals for everyone to follow him, or else. Debbie looks ready to protest, but Justin shoots her a look, willing to keep quiet, having them here wouldn't help anything. Justin needs to get Brian back to the loft, get him alone so he can get everything off his chest.

It seems as if Brian can sense this, because he walks out the house with only a minimal flick of his finger for Justin to follow him. The blonde hurriedly says goodbye to his mother, Tucker, and Molly, along with a steaming Debbie who tries to protest why Justin didn't let her tear Brian a new one. He runs out the door afraid that the brunette might change his mind. However, he is relieved to see the sleek corvette still parked out front Debbie's house. Justin stomps through the snow, putting on his coat, scarf, and beanie on the way, nearly throwing himself into the passenger seat of the car. Brian sits there, obviously fuming. Justin doesn't start the conversation, knowing that in time Brian would calm down enough to get a few words out.

However, the ride home is practically silent, broken only by Brian cursing at someone who cut him off on the road. Justin jumped when he heard the voice, almost slapping himself for the sudden lightheadedness that accompanied it, the feeling of having been missing that sultry sexy voice for so long. He has to control himself from throwing his body across the car and touching every expanse of Brian he can.

Brian however, for once in his life isn't thinking about sex, okay well it is definitely there, he can't deny the fact that when he walked into Debbie's house and saw the blonde, there wasn't an almost supernatural pull towards the younger man, but getting the words on his mind out are more important right now.

The silence between them is impregnated with awkwardness, leaving a bad taste within each of their mouths. This had been the direct cause of their inability to share their feelings, and each as a part, knew that, they just didn't think the other did. Brian parks his corvette and gets out without even shooting a measly glance in Justin's direction. However, the blonde counts himself lucky that Brian even took him home, he had expected him to just leave him at Debbie's rather than keep him somewhere Justin would most likely never leave once he got in the door with the brunette.

Justin knows this is a time for silence, as he follows the Brunette through the building door and into the familiar elevator. The blonde stares at the back of Brian's head, the brunette having chosen to stand in front of him while they make the short trip up to his floor. It takes everything Justin has not to reach forward and drag his fingers through that luscious hair.

Thankfully, the elevator stops, making Brian hop out as fast as possible and go to open the door with his key. He enters and quickly shuts off the alarm, moving into the room, and tossing his jacket and shoes off. Now, however, there is no task at hand keeping him from what really has to happen now.

Brian turns on the blonde pointing an accusing finger at him, seeing the shame cross Justin's face, and the hurtful words that were about to fall from Brian's mouth die on his tongue. "Maybe this is just proof we would have never lasted…" Brian chooses instead, going for something a little less coarse.

Justin doesn't know what to say at first, shocked that the auburn-haired man would give up so easily. "Am I the only one working for this?" Justin growls, angry that it seems he is the only one trying for their relationship to work. "Why do you insist on hurting yourself by NOT telling me what you want?" Justin groans, taking a few steps toward Brian. The man watches the blonde warily, having always fallen into those beautiful blue eyes. "Brian you are incredibly ridiculous! You tell me to go to New York and—and, then you don't even come to see me…or tell me that you've been going to every single one of my shows!" The blonde roughly pulls at his messenger bag, yanking out the stack of sketchpads that he had shoved in their earlier.

"THIS IS ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT!" Justin seethes, throwing sketchbook after sketchbook at the flustered brunette standing in front of him. Brian manages to catch one and holds it defensively, wary of the man clenching and unclenching his fists in front of him. "I spent all my time in New York, thinking about _you._" Justin picks up a sketchpad off the floor and opens it quickly, pulling out all the papers and tossing them at Brian to prove his point. Every page flutters down displaying that familiar face staring back. Justin does the process a few more times, letting all the papers coat the floors thickly. It looks as if it's snowing for a second, before they rest on the floor and fall still. Brian stands in the middle of the floor staring around at all the paper, seeing his eyes staring back. Justin collapses on the floor, rubbing his eyes roughly with the back of his hand, willing the tears away. This is no time to be a crybaby.

Brian rubs his eyes with the heel of his hand, grimacing lightly. "I thought you weren't ever coming back…" His words come slow and forceful, like he is thinking out exactly what he wants to say, what's right. "I convinced you to go," He pauses again, collecting himself, angrily rubbing back the anxious tears. "And I couldn't stop beating myself up for that." Brian looks anywhere but directly at Justin, knowing that if he gives into that little pleasure he might start crying right then and there. "…I fucking let you go, just like that, didn't run after you and tell you that maybe this isn't such a good idea, or offer anything else…I just watched you walk right out of my life." Brian groans, broken. One hand fists through his hair, angrily trying to quiet his discomfort. "And everyone's been treating me as if I fucking had cancer again…and I just…couldn't see you because I wouldn't be able to leave…" The truth is so refreshing for a moment, that the relief makes him sway. Kicking around some of the papers on the ground, he stumbles to sit on the top step leading up to his bed. Justin watches him, still sitting on the floor, a hand over his mouth to try and keep him from breaking down in sobs. "…GOD,…FUCKING—DAMN IT." Brian curses, getting up from his position on the ledge and pacing around his bedroom and out of sight. Justin wipes his face with his hand and sniffs lightly. He hears the closet door open and close, along with a bunch of drawers, before Brian reappears at the top of the stairs. He throws his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing in the direction of the closet. "When exactly, did you put your things away?"

"I uh…came during the day and put my things away…" Justin mumbles, switching his position to kneeling so he can start to pick up the drawings littered around the floor. The current conversation doesn't seem to be going so well, which makes Justin think of leaving to head over to Debbie's, give the other man some time to think. Justin wants nothing more than to wrap the other man in his arms, and remind him how much he loves him, prove that he had the same feelings too and that it is okay for Brian to be disarmed by the powerful feelings he has for the blonde. Sometimes Justin wants to just tell the brunette to stop being so mysterious, because at times like these his love is written so clearly on his face and Justin just wants to tell him that he isn't fooling anyone.

Justin keeps his head down as he gathers a few more sheets of paper, noticing just how many litter the ground. An elegant form drops to the ground, on his knees, in front of Justin. His expression is doleful, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration on the naturally alluring curve of Justin's lips. In a quick motion, all the papers that had been collected breeze out of Justin's hands, and Brian slants his mouth over Justin's.

Brian has never been so close in his life to singing his praises to God, and possibly even, screaming from the tallest mountain about what heaven feels, and tastes life. It's name is Justin Taylor. The kiss is hard and possessive, reclaiming the mouth that had always been his. He maps the space with his tongue for probably the millionth time, but it feels so much like home he can barely get enough. Brian ghosts his hands down Justin's back and stops over the cute bubble butt, gripping each orb firmly and massaging them with his hands.

However, as fast as it started, the kiss trails down into sensitive nips, and playful butterfly kisses along jaws. Justin giggles slightly, rubbing himself against the larger man in front of him. Perfect lips ghost along the shell of Justin's ear, and the blonde moans lightly, always having been sensitive around his ears. "_It's good to have you __**home**_," Brian whispers seductively. Meaning every word as if it were his code of honor, hell, who is he kidding, Justin is his morals, his laws, and fucking principles.

The blonde gives a tiny cry, launching his arms around the brunette's neck to pull him in even closer. They simply hug for a good five minutes, Justin biting back tears of relief and nervousness. Brian finally pulls back, a new heat lighting his irises, one that sets the butterflies in Justin's stomach a flutter with lust.

Justin traces the contour of Brian's face with his hand, letting his thumb rub over those beautiful slightly parted lips. The older man's eyes widen slightly, catching Justin off guard when his wrist is locked in Brian's hand. Brian lets his eyes rake over the ring sitting on Justin's finger, the silver glinting at him in the light. The blonde can barely breathe, wondering what the other man is going to say about the band.

"You found them…" Is all Brian says, simply stating a fact without any anger, just a slight knowing look and amused tone. The brunette should have known that Justin would find the rings that he had customized for them.

Seeing that Brian isn't angry, and letting himself breathe normally again, Justin reaches under his shirt and gets the necklace out of its hiding place. The blonde holds the ring on the chain out to Brian as if it were an offering, asking him with his eyes if he wants to accept the token. The brunette's eyes widen yet again at the sight, seeing his own ring around Justin's neck. However, he only feels a warm ball of happiness landing in his stomach and spreading throughout his system. "We don't need ceremonies or anything official, just having the rings is enough for me." Brian unlatches the necklace from around Justin's neck, and slides the ring off, touching the key for a second, before latching it back around Justin's slim neck. He lets his fingers drag against the pale skin for a little longer than normal, earning a teasing pinch to his ass in return.

Justin takes the silver band, letting his eyes gaze over the inscription for a second before sliding it onto Brian's ring finger. He places a chaste kiss on the brunette's hand, and gives Brian a brilliant smile. "May you forever and always live in the sunshine." Justin mumbles. Brian wraps the blonde in another hug, but this time, both of their minds are straying to more naughty things.

Unspoken words fly between them like missiles, and they both rise at the same time, Brian trailing slowly behind the blonde eagerly bouncing up the steps to the bed. The brunette takes this moment to enjoy the view, smirking when Justin catches him looking. That famous Kinney tongue-in-cheek grin had been something Justin missed in New York. No one there had the same wit or charm that the smart, beautiful, successful ad-executive Brian Kinney has, and Justin doesn't regret his decision to come back.

He jumps when a hand swats at his ass, making the blonde giggle for the first time in a long time. Brian moves slowly towards Justin, swallowing him with his eyes, and practically devouring his very existence. The brunette places his hands around that wonderful trim waist, and rubs his thumbs under the fabric until he makes contact with flesh, making tiny circles on the pale skin. Justin circles his arms around Brian's neck and lets the older man do his thing; he is after all, the best.

The older man strips the blonde slowly, taking his time undoing the button of the other man's pants, and agonizingly slow with pulling down the jeans. Brian forgoes pulling down the tented boxers in favor of teasing him a little bit by pulling the shirt over the boy's head. Justin gives a playful little whine; touching Brian's chest with his hands and leaning up to let his breath ghost over his mouth as if he were going to kiss him. However, he pulls back before Brian can slam their lips together and the brunette growls jokingly. "Why, Mr. Taylor are you trying to intentionally rile me up?" Brian murmurs, letting his fingers tweak a nipple. Justin jerks in pleasure, twisting towards Brian in the desire to feel more from the man. This had been one of the best things about the man, it was what intentionally stuck Justin to Brian, was his superior skills of making the blonde melt with a single touch.

"Well, well, well Mr. Kinney, do you deserve it?" Justin growls sensually, casually running the palm of his hand along the growing bulge in the older man's pants.

"Not that I can remember…" Brian replies sarcastically, nipping at Justin's jaw. He works his way down the pale skin of the blonde's neck, and rests at the base, where it joins the shoulder. His lips attack the same spot, sucking a nipping to bring about a prominent red blotch that would stay for days afterwards. "Now let's take this to bed—" Brian is cut off as the phone starts ringing, leaving both men angrily annoyed by the shrill buzz of the phone. After a few moments, the call goes to voice mail.

"_BRIAN KINNEY YOU BETTER BE FUCKING THAT BLONDE BOY RIGHT NOW OR I AM GOING TO BE RIPPING YOU A NEW ONE!—"_

"_Debbie stop it! What if they are having sex, then Brian's going to be even more pissed off tomorrow!"_

"_Michael stop pestering me, I know what I'm doing."_

"_Your message is too long please—"_

"_Oh fuck—"_

Justin throws himself on the bed giggling, having listened to Debbie's fail of a message, and Michael's weak attempt at stopping his mother from chastising Brian.

"Well, leave it to mama Novotny to kill my hard on." Brian growls, pulling the rest of his clothes off sliding into bed beside a yawning blonde. However, the brunette completely forgets about the woman when Justin curls against his chest sighing lightly.

"We're not cuddling…we're simply using each other for heat in the need for survival…" Justin murmurs, knowing Brian and his aversion to all things having to do with cuddling. Brian gives a small chuckle, drawing Justin even closer an placing a kiss on the boy's temple.

"Of course."

The pair drifted off to sleep with a surprising lack of welcome home sex, but that would all be cured tomorrow after Brian yelled at Debbie and then disconnected the phone.

* * *

**[A/N: Yeah, I know that it makes sense that he would forget, but the way my Justin in the story remembers it is he thought Brian got rid of them like RIGHT after they called it off, so it is even more of a surprise that he had them after two years.**

**I KNOW I KNOW, I'm an awful person for teasing you with almost sex right now, but seriously in like the next chapter they are getting it ON. Hehehe, so just be patient for a moment longer.**

/

**Thanks for the reviews guys:**

_BritinsMaid_

_reiselust161_

_Bryton4ever71_

_Micro chibi baka-san_

**]**


	6. Chapter six

**STORY TITLE: **Incinerated

**CHAPTER TITLE:** Your skin makes me cry.

**WORD COUNT: **4,313

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own QUEER AS FOLK, none of the characters of the places and events that have happened previously and sometimes within in my story. The QUEER AS FOLK people created them and I take no claim to them. However, my plot and these chapters and words are all mine.

**RATING:** M (MATURE CONTENT = including a relationship between many gay sweaty men, mostly BRIAN AND JUSTIN—SO BEWARE )

**CHAPTER SIX:**

Justin tries to pull back at the brunette man's arm, chuckling lightly as the man resists his insistence to leave Debbie the fuck alone. "Sunshine, don't even fucking start with me, the woman deserves a chewing out. There is nothing worse than someone who ruins a good fuck for me—" He mumbles on as he stalks over to the usual table that Mikey, Ben, Emmett, Ted, and them all share. Brian sits himself down and pulls Justin down next to him, kneading the boy's ass for a second before drawing his hands away as if nothing happened. Michael rolls his eyes at the blonde's giggle, remembering the period when he didn't like the boy.

"Brian, stop being an ass, Debbie was just looking out for us, she didn't want us to be fighting." Justin grumbles, suddenly remembering the he is supposed to be lecturing the brunette.

Brian gives that tongue-in-cheek smirk, drawing the blonde closer by his shoulders and mumbling into his ear, "_I'm simply making sure that mama Novotny doesn't interrupt us another time…because Sunshine…I've got plans for tonight." _The sexy man makes sure that he growls his blonde's name, and draws out the word 'plans', eliciting a tiny groan from Justin.

Emmett coughs from across the table, smirking lightly, "excuse me, so sorry to interrupt your little—er, reunion, but are you going to order or not?" He ignores the short glare thrown towards his direction from the brunette, and stifles a laugh behind his steaming coffee mug.

Michael leans into Ben, stealing his husband's still steaming mug and taking a swig himself. Debbie wanders over, looking at the two men she had been previously yelling at through a phone last night. "Well, take my titties and twist them in a knot, you finally smartened up Brian. Sunshine here has his head on right!" The older woman musses the blonde's hair, smiling greatly at her second favorite couple, her son and his husband being her first. She takes a seat opposite from them, next to her son, and lets her eyes wander over Justin's smiling features. The pale boy has a soft smile on his face at the moment, a tentative flutter of his eye lashes as he shyly stares down at his left hand intertwined with Brian's free right hand. A faint tint of rouge dusts across those pale cheeks as the brunette whispers softly into the blonde's hair, his mouth massaging a spot on the boy's head. Hot breath fans across the boy's scalp, leaving a delicious tingling sensation that travels down his spine and trails around to his groin.

Brian always did know how to work him, so it is no surprise that the brunette realizes his affect on his blonde counterpart.

"As much as I love porn," Ted jokes, getting a little steamy from sitting next to the two of them currently undressing each other with their eyes, "I'm not quite in the mood this early in the morning." Brian growls something inaudible, and pushes Justin up so he can get out of the booth. Ted follows suit, stopping to let the brunette smooth out his precious Armani suit. Justin takes his place back at the booth and picks at an untouched plate of toast while he decides what he wants to eat.

His mind is off lost in the many different high calorie meals, when he feels the hand on his chin, guiding his delicious mind numbing lips to join with their other half. Brian's mouth descends on Justin as if he hadn't eaten in years, mapping the insides before drawing away after what seems like hours, but is in fact only a few mere moments. Quite a few of the patrons had stopped in their business to stare at the passionate show, nearly dropping the various items in their hands.

However, the moment is ruined by Debbie, who feels the need to add, "leave it to queers to get distracted by these two nearly having sex in the booth seat, while you could yell fire and they would still be demanding their order be made faster." Justin stares lustily after Brian, ignoring the traffic passing before his view. All that he can even comprehend at the moment is Brian Kinney.

"What a tease…" Justin chuckles to himself, watching the sex driven man place a quick order for coffee at the counter before heading off to Kinnetic to work with Theodore. Michael, Ben, Emmett, and Debbie all nod lightly, watching the boy with interested eyes.

"Oh fuck, since it looks like no one else if going to ask—" Debbie starts, looking at her companions all on the same side of the booth as her. Justin looks up, briefly confused, and not feeling very comfortable being the only one across from them. "What happened last night?" She hurriedly asks, wanting to know all the details of the blonde's first night with the brunette in two years.

The blonde starts hesitantly at first, "well…Brian and I yelled at each other, I threw some of my sketch books at him, and then we made up…and he saw that I was wearing his ring and he's kinda peeved at you Debbie, you sort of called at the wrong time…" Justin states awkwardly, wondering how one tells their second mother that she ruined him and Brian having sex.

Emmett bursts out laughing first, patting Debbie on the back after reaching around the two people in between them.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Ma I told you not to call," Michael hisses, rubbing a scrupulous hand over his face. "Now Brian's probably going to be pissed later today if work doesn't go well."

"I wouldn't worry about work." Justin mumbles, finally deciding he would have scrambled eggs, some toast with jam, and a nice steaming cup of coffee to warm him up. He signals to the waiter and smiles lightly when he walks over. Justin orders quickly and then inquires to the table if anyone would like anything else; however, there are no takers, so the waiter wanders off.

"And why would that be?" Emmett asks mischievously, staring over the top of his mug in unconcealed interest.

"Let's just say I'm dropping by for lunch." Justin murmurs lightly, he smiles gratefully when his coffee shows up, and nearly dies in his enjoyment of the first warm sip.

"Oh really," The whole group mumbles, Michael isn't amused, but Ben, Debbie, and Emmett see the enjoyment that the two have in each other, Brian was obviously overjoyed to have the man back.

"Anyways, what was that I heard about you wearing his ring?" Debbie chimes in, glancing at the silver band circling Justin's ring finger.

"Well I found it in my drawer, so I decided to wear it…but that's all I want, Brian's wearing his too, we're just wearing them though. No ceremony, we don't need one." Justin states, seeing the slight flash of disappointment in all their eyes. "It doesn't mean he doesn't love me," he mumbles, trying to erase the doubts from their minds, no matter how big a part of them believed Brian truly loved Justin, there was always a small part that would argue he would leave someday, and it seems now that only Justin truly knows Brian is committed.

/

Said auburn-haired man lounges angrily in his posh rolling chair, rubbing his temples in an attempt to stifle the raging headache steamrolling his forehead. "Brian did you—"

"No, Theodore, I haven't gotten around to it yet," He answers hastily, out of the presence of Justin his appearance slumps slightly, the act that had been on before, forgotten. The multitude of days spent tossing fitfully in bed have caught up to him, and no amount of wonderful rest last night, wrapped around the beautiful blonde will replace the sleepless nights as of yet. "Bring me some more coffee please." He groans, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes for a moment. He hears the door close and the sound of footsteps retreating down the hallway. Silence is once again replaced in his office, and Brian falls into peace for a few seconds.

Ted returns moments later, silently slipping into the office and placing the mug of coffee in front of Brian on the desk. His boss had been worrying him of late, but any mention of that would earn him an ass kicking from said brunette, so he chooses to constantly look out for him.

"Come see me right before lunch, I'll have the preliminary looked over by then, and some other papers signed for you." Brian motions with a flick of his wrist for Ted to leave, and only after the man is gone does Brian open his eyes. "Fuck me…" He hisses, ignoring the pain throbbing in his head, and taking a new sip from yet another mug of coffee.

/

Brian jumps slightly when a knock sounds at his office door. He had been so engrossed in the work presented to him this morning that he had been surprised to realize at that moment it is only a few minutes before his usual lunch break at twelve-twenty.

"Come in Ted," He assumes, leaning both elbows on his desk and intertwining his fingers so he can rest his chin on them.

"Oh, shit, sorry am I interrupting? Cynthia said you weren't busy," A blonde head sticks in through the crack between the door and the wall, sheepishly holding that sexy grin that Brian had always adored.

For a moment he is speechless, it almost seems as if there was no such thing as yesterday, and this is the first time he is seeing Justin in two years. "Brian?"

"Oh what?...Right. No, I'm not busy." He quickly sputters out, something quite unlike a usually calm and collected Brian, but recently the blonde had been affecting him in so many different ways, the separation had weakened him to that delicious smile. "Come in," his voice is suddenly smooth, far more memorable of the past in Justin's mind.

Justin wanders in slowly, making sure to tease the brunette by slowly closing the door with his backside to him, and sitting down with his legs splayed apart. Brian notices the slight change in the boy's posture, eagerly letting his eyes wander over the already prominent bulge in Justin's tight jeans. "Now, what do you want?" Brian growls huskily, teasing the boy fidgeting in the uncomfortable chair.

"Has business been busy today?" Justin asks, deciding that he wouldn't be the only one uncomfortable in this situation. The blonde gets up and walks around the desk, perching on the ledge near Brian. His legs splay open again and his hands come to rest on Brian's shoulders. Brian resists the attempt to lean forward and capture those lips in a passionate kiss. Somewhere in the last few seconds, a silent challenge had been declared, and whoever lasted longer would be the victor, even if no prize were to be awarded.

"Not particularly," Brian answers easily, lying through his teeth. This morning had been hell with all the projects that were suddenly due, and his art staff had been lacking as of late. Brian had decided that he would need to apply more heat to get their asses moving.

"Oh…good." Justin pauses for dramatic effect, drawing out his words, "because…I was thinking, we could…" Brian doesn't realize himself leaning forward, but Justin notices it, subtly drawing further away, just to see how far the brunette would follow him. "Get lunch." Justin notices the tongue-in-cheek smirk hovering over Brian's face, while challenge flashes in those wonderful honey-hazel eyes.

"What a shame, I was hoping for something a little more, exciting." Brian answers simply, already putting the needed papers he must give to Ted in a stack and closing his briefcase. "But I guess it must do, can't have too much fun—"

Justin leans forward, smiling his brilliantly blinding smile the whole way, and molds his mouth over its counterpart. The blonde may have conceded this battle to the brunette, but neither of them would have been very happy if they had held out like the stubborn fools they are.

Brian draws back slightly, willing the blonde to follow his movements, chase after his lips like he always had. He needs reassurance, comfort; though he would never admit that aloud, and so he wills the blonde to follow him, sink into him. Justin smiles knowingly, playing the same game he had always been playing with Brian, and flows from the desk into the brunette's lap. With languid strokes he lets his fingers nestle in that wonderful auburn hair, while Brian re-experiences the joys of Justin's mouth.

Their experiences had always been memorable ones, amused grins flashing against needy lips and promiscuous tongues, hands wandering almost roughly along very familiar forms, while eyes say everything that would never be put into words.

Brian aggressively molds his hands around Justin's amazing ass, the fleshy globes tantalizing under tight denim. A blonde head falls back, a moan escaping despite himself. However, that is all the brunette needs to forcefully mold the blonde to him, his elegant hands sweep the desk clear of everything except his laptop. Items clatter to the floor, but thankfully, Cynthia has enough sense to hold back a worried Ted, who hadn't quite connected the dots.

Justin latches onto Brian, as the taller man lifts him up and deposits him on his back. The surface is cool, and the temperature leaks through Justin's clothes, making him shiver, but he knows that soon it will be practically steamy.

Their movements are memorized, but it still feels new every single time. Brian's cold fingers quickly divest Justin of his shirt, those same hands moving to cover every inch of the boy's skin with caresses. Shaking fingers pinch teasingly at skin and flick perky nipples, while Brian's rosy lips mark the skin along Justin's clavicle.

The blonde tilts his head to the side, allowing Brian more access to the pale flesh that had been bare of his marks for two long years. "No, Debbie to ruin this now," Justin groans, hearing the soft chuckles vibrate against his skin. Brian teases Justin a little more, letting his hands accidently brush against the bump contained in Justin's jeans. Sunshine tugs at Brian's shirt, divesting him of it when the brunette detaches himself for a second.

Both now shirtless, skin brushes against skin, and goose bumps arise in delicious greeting as shivers slide down both their spines. It almost seems as if no time had passed since Justin left for New York, their bodies sliding together as cohesively as before.

Their relationship had never been normal, and so their reunion sex wouldn't be any different. Justin didn't need a bed to feel the want coating Brian's entire form. A desk seemed an appropriate place to consummate their reunification.

Feeling desire seeping through him, and pooling in the pit of his stomach, Brian finally drags his hands away from running themselves over the bare chest presented in front of him. Teasingly slow, he drags Justin's low waisted jeans down, noticing with some satisfaction, that Justin had gone commando for the day.

"Feeling frisky today?" Brian growls, earning a much-deserved shiver. He leans down to flick his tongue over the engorged head of Justin penis, and moans quietly rejoicing in the flavor that is uniquely Justin. The blonde's fingers intertwine in auburn hair, pulling lightly with the teasing touches ghosting over his cock.

"Bri-Bri…" Justin groans, thrusting slightly, trying to get Brian to take him all in his mouth.

"Do you remember the first time we met, and I told you to hold it, but you came all over my sheets?" Brian asks, but he already knows that Justin can recall every single second of that moment in his mind.

"Y-yeah, and you taught m-me what rim-rimming was." Justin moans again, tossing his head back even further, and whacking it off the desk, but even the slight pain only adds to his pleasure.

"Oh yeah," Brian remembers, reliving in his mind the way his tongue traced down the contours of Justin's back. "Why don't we take a jaunt down memory lane Sunshine?" Without even having to ask, Brian backs and Justin immediately stands up. The blonde quickly disposes of the jeans that had been around his ankles, and turns around placing his hands on the furthest edge of the desk. "You might as well get all the way on the desk," Brian suggests, nearly salivating at the thought. Without hesitation, Justin hefts himself onto the desk, splaying his legs wider apart so his ass is almost level with the surface.

Brian Kinney takes a moment to look over the blonde boy that had snuck his way into his heart, and had managed to stay even through the bad times. Just a moment, but it speaks volumes for the amount of feelings that have developed for the delectable blonde.

Sentimentality over, Brian, still in his suit pants, moves up behind Justin, "prepared to have your brains fucked right out?" Justin's only response is a throaty breath, his thighs twitching in anticipation, cock leaking for more. "Good."

Words are done now, for they had never been useful during sex for anything more than direction. A coarsely yelled, "harder," or a moaned, "more," but neither of them liked to confess anything during the time spent connected, for that was better than anything they could think up.

Brian connects his lips to a few spots on Justin's shoulders, nips here and there, but otherwise doesn't linger. Tasting the delicious flesh is his aim, and so he lets his tongue slide down the rigid spine in the center of Justin's back. The boy nearly falls forward at the touch, proclaiming that he had missed the intimacy between the two of them in the past two years.

The auburn-haired man comes to the base of Justin's spine, the part where his back molds into his ass. A spark of lust bursts in Brian's eyes as he moves his head down further to tease the crease of Justin's arse. Spasms wrack Justin's youthful body, his moans muffled as he hides his mouth in his arm. Brian notes that fact, and decides to address it later, after his fun.

His tongue lathers the area surrounding the puckered hole, sampling the delicious taste of the beautiful blonde who had always smelled naturally good, but had always tasted even better. Words could not describe the feeling as Brian flicks his tongue yet again over the sensitive hole twitching every few seconds. Another long moan rips from the blonde's throat, but he doesn't mind the delicious mind numbing pleasure riding in his nether regions.

Brian decides not to delay the pleasure anymore, and stiffens his tongue, poking into the tight ring of muscles, and gaining access to that delicious ass. Justin squirms in pleasure, pushing back against the intruding tongue. The brunette places his hands on Justin's thighs, massaging the quivering muscles held beneath.

"Bri!" Justin chokes out, gasping as his arms buckle, and the front half of his body rests against the surface of the desk.

"It's been a while hasn't it Sunshine," Brian murmurs, pulling back for a moment to feel for the bottle of lube and box of condoms he keeps in his desk drawer. Generously coating three of his fingers in lube, he inserts a single one, letting the blonde writhe beneath him. After a moment of wriggling the finger around, he taps the bundle of nerves inside of Justin, sending the boy nearly sputtering over the other side of the desk. Brian rolls his eyes, and adds another finger, feeling the blonde hiss slightly, but after a second relax and push back against his fingers. "Greedy aren't you?" Brian teases, adding another finger and scissoring all three, feeling Justin seize for a moment as he tries to get used to the feeling of having something enter him. It had been two years, but knowing what pleasure would come next, Brian can tell how eager the blonde under him is. "Ready?" He urges, hitting the boy's prostate with his fingers and sending the boy groaning against the desk.

"Y-yes." Is the panted reply.

"Wonderful," Brian hastily strips out of his dress pants and boxers, haphazardly kicking them to the side, something quite un-Kinney of him. He would have usually at least draped them over something, those Armani pants had been expensive. However, at the moment he doesn't give a damn about the fucking pants. "Flip over," He tersely orders, watching with satisfaction as Justin flips onto his back.

He rips the condom package open with his teeth, and rolls the sucker onto his hard cock, nearly groaning at the friction just caused by his hand. Brian aches to sheathe himself fully in Justin's tight ass, but a little longer of a wait will only make claiming the prize all the better. He generously coats his member with lube, and lines up with Justin's entrance, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth for a second. "Ready Sunshine?" He groans, but only receives a mere shake of the head; however, he is sure Justin's shivering is testament enough to the blonde's close release.

Taking a second to enjoy the view once again, Brian slowly pushes into the blonde, growling with lust as he feels the tight heat surround him. Nothing had ever compared to the lusciousness of claiming his blonde. Everything he had ever known had been rewritten over and over again because of this boy, and he had never once regretted letting the boy into his life.

Brian stops when he is flush against the pale boy's ass, the feeling of Justin's channels clenching him almost too much. However, the brief pause allows him to collect himself, Justin pants beneath him, and with a silent ghost of a, "_move…now."_ Brian pulls out hurriedly and slams back in, ramming Justin's prostate with delicious force. The boy moans heatedly, causing Brian to erratically thrust in again, his fingers clenching at the boy's hips, already leaving hand shaped bruises. However, the boy would wear them with pride.

Flushed from head to toe, and achingly hard, Justin pushes back against Brian, willing the man to pick up some sort of rhythm. Brian senses the urgency, and picks up the speed of his thrusts slightly, building until he is nearly ramming the boy's prostate every time. Justin yells out in ecstasy, his fingers leaving scratch marks on Brian's shoulders as the man pumps into him. A few more thrusts and Brian wraps his deft fingers around Justin's swollen member, smiling to himself at the beads of sweat coating the boy's forehead. Almost tenderly, Brian reaches down and places a chaste kiss on those swollen rosy lips under him.

Justin is groaning a mixture of things, his words coming out in rushed whispers in between expletives, "_brian, fuckfuckfuckfuck,…harder, brian…"_ Words have always failed Brian, but the warmth that radiates through him at the sound of Justin moaning his name has always sent shivers down his spine.

"Close Sunshine?" Brian asks teasingly, speeding up the erratic pumping of the boy's dick.

"_God, yessss." _Justin growls, rolling his pelvis so that Brian sinks an inch more into the boy's tight heat. Brian gasps, feeling the boy spill his load all over his hand, and while his channels tighten around the brunette's dick, he loses himself, coming down to land with his palms bracing himself on the desk and Justin's arms around his torso. He rides out his climax with Justin, both of them panting in pleasure.

Sweat makes both their bangs cling to their forehead, and the room smells pungently of cum and male sweat. "How fitting," Brian growls lightly, always having preferred the musk of men to anything that could apparently be bottled and sold over a counter. There had never been anything that came close to the natural stink of men after sex, it was simply addicting.

"Well, if that wasn't the best lunch I've had in a while," Justin states breathily, still panting from the exertion.

"Damn fine," they look at each other and burst out laughing, Brian moving to lean on his elbows so that the side of his face rests comfortably on the blonde's stomach. "Though I do think my legs have turned to jello," the brunette admits, feeling that if he were to stand up he might just collapse to the ground.

"Aw, ickle Bri getting a little old?" Justin teases softly, running his fingers through the still soft auburn locks of the man he had always loved.

"Never, I'll never be old." He hisses jokingly, breathing out over the pale flesh and earning a little giggle.

A knock at the door removes them from their fantasy world, "Brian I suggest you get yourself together, Ted needs those papers and your lunch break is almost over, one of your appointments is coming soon."

"Duty calls," Brian whistles lowly, pushing himself up and off the lounging blonde still laid out on his desk.

"Rage going to save Gayopolis?"

"You bet your ass JT, now get up, can't have my clients see something so delicious modeled out on my desk." Brian directs the boy to the bathroom, his ass teasingly the swaying as he walks into the private bathroom area complete with shower, toilet, sink, and changing area.

The brunette sets about cleaning up the mess that had happened during their moment of uninhibited passion, but then decides that as long as he has the necessary paper work on the desk, then he doesn't need to care about the other things he had thrown on the floor for now.

"Just another typical day at the office," Brian murmurs with a grin as he pulls the condom off and throws his clothes back on.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, but Christmas and then shit just happened (i had over eleven people in my house for a week) so it didn't give me a lot of time to write slashy goodness. **

**anyways, enjoy, I have finally given you sex. ;D**

**-alex**


End file.
